worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Tranquillien
| base = Tranquillien, Ghostlands | leader = Dame Auriferous, High Executor Mavren | factions = Horde | quartermaster = Provisioner Vredigar | rewards = }} Tranquillien is a town located in the Ghostlands, on the western slope of Sungraze Peak overlooking the Dead Scar. It is surrounded by hostile forces, most notably the Scourge of Deatholme. Resources are therefore in perennial short supply, and communications from Silvermoon City are at best infrequent. Tranquillien is populated by both blood elves and the Forsaken. The two races have formed a faction that is overseen by Dame Auriferous and High Executor Mavren, along with their lieutenants, Advisor Valwyn and Deathstalker Maltendis. History During the Third War, as the Scourge advanced upon Silvermoon City and the Sunwell, the high elves were forced to abandon Tranquillien. The village soon fell into disrepair, but was recently retaken by a coalition of blood elves and Forsaken. The two races now use Tranquillien as their base of operations from which they launch attacks aimed at retaking the Ghostlands. Layout and Services Tranquillien is small, with only limited services available. There are, however, class trainers at the inn, and one profession trainer present. Equipment such as armor and weaponry are in short supply and available from only one source. A road divides Tranquillien into an eastern and western half. On the eastern side is an inn run by Innkeeper Kalarin; Magistrix Aminel, an apothecary, and Terellia, a trade supplies vendor, are both found on the second floor. At the entrance to the inn is a mailbox and nearby are Master Chef Mouldier, a cooking trainer and supplier, and Blacksmith Frances, the blacksmith trainer who tends the local anvil and forge. Certain vendors are located north and south of the inn. Most notable among these is Provisioner Vredigar. He will sell items to players, based on their reputation. Opposite the inn is a tower where you can find the offices of Dame Auriferous and High Executor Mavren. North of Dame Auriferous' and High Executor Mavren's headquarters, on a slight rise surveying the Dead Scar, is the flight master Skymaster Sunwing. Travel Connections Flight ; Silvermoon City ; Hatchet Hills ; Light's Hope Chapel ; Acherus: The Ebon Hold Citizens of Tranquillien ;Guards * ;Merchants * * * * * ;Quest givers * * * * * * * * * * ;Services * * * ;Class Trainers * * * * * * * ;Profession Trainers * Reputation and Rewards Players start Neutral with the Tranquillien faction, which is separate from both Silvermoon City and Undercity. Several NPCs in Ghostlands provide quests which reward Tranquillien reputation. Higher reputation gives access to several gear rewards, sold by Provisioner Vredigar in Tranquillien. Becoming exalted with Tranquillien will grant you the ability to purchase for . It is possible to increase your reputation through turning in Spinal Dust and Rotting Hearts. Both are items for separate quests that become repeatable after you complete them. If you are questing in Ghostlands, be sure to gather a small group together and do the questline that starts with and ends with . The final quest reward will offer you a choice between: or or or . Notes *Tranquillien was first mentioned by Jeffrey Kaplan aka Tigole in this IGN article. fr:Tranquillien ru:Транквиллион Kategooria:Horde towns Kategooria:Forsaken territories Kategooria:Blood elf territories Kategooria:Burning Crusade Kategooria:Tranquillien